


world enough, and time

by AdelineVW7



Series: other lives and dimensions [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: #SSSnippetADay (Naruto), #sasusakumonth, Angst, F/M, Inspired by The Time Traveler's Wife, References Major Character Death, Short-haired Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: "I will never leave you," she vows. "I could never leave you, even if I wanted to."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: other lives and dimensions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

_He's not from here,_ she realizes when she sees him. The close-cropped hair and the way his clothes drape around his frame—crisp and unyielding in the way of new garments—were a dead giveaway. Her heart twinges with longing, knowing that this is her husband, and yet also not him. Still, she is happy to see him, and from the raw relief in his mismatched eyes, she knows that he feels the same. 

"When are you from, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura." His tone was laced with regret. "You were giving birth to Sarada."

"It's alright, my love." She closes the distance between them, and embraces him, tenderly. "You come back to us in time."

She feels him relax, and he sighs. "I was terrified, Sakura."

"Of what?"

"That you were going to ... die. That you were going to leave me."

"I will never leave you," she vows. "I could never leave you, even if I wanted to." Her anguish seeps into her voice as she continues. "I will always be here, waiting. For you."

"Look at me," he pleads, and she complies. Her caresses her tear-stained face with his lone hand. "I love you, Sakura. And I am so, so sorry."

She takes his hand, and presses a kiss into his palm. "I know, my love. I know." 


	2. Chapter 2

“How do you do it, mama?”

At her whispered query, her mother’s gaze meets hers. Twin pools of jade reflect her grief, but there is also something else shining in their depths.  Boundless, tireless _love._ Love that was hopeful, still. Sarada desperately wants to know how she keeps it alive, even after everything. So she presses on, “How do you do it?”

“Ah.” She understood, of course. She always does. Even with her father, it seemed like there was scarcely the need to have the words spoken out loud. Sakura pulls her daughter closer, leaning their heads together. “It’s just the way it is, my love.”

“But it’s so unfair,”  Sarada chokes out. “And it hurts, Mama! Oh, it hurts so much.”

“I know, darling,” she draws a ragged breath. “But with time, I believe, it will get easier. It has to.” 

“Do you not miss him?”

“Every minute, every day. Even in my dreams.”

They are both silent for a moment, until Sakura speaks again. “I’ve always thought it better for him… to go before me.”  Sarada is surprised, and she looks at her mother with wonderment. Sakura continues, “I never wanted him to feel, for even a single moment, that I have left him behind.” 

“You know I always waited for him, before.” Her mother smiles, her eyes shining with tears unshed. “And if it’s for him, I will go on waiting.”


End file.
